


Episode I: Virginity & Marriage

by YouKinkyBastards



Series: You Kinky Bastards [1]
Category: podcast - Fandom
Genre: All in Good Humor, Comedy, Gen, Marriage, Podcast, Pro-Kink, Virginity, fanfic reading, positive reinforcement, you kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKinkyBastards/pseuds/YouKinkyBastards
Summary: Alcohol + 1 Experienced Guy + 1 Married Guy + 1 Bisexual Lady = A pro kink discussion on the pros and cons of losing your virginity early, and why do people save it for marriage.Contains mature content, please be advised. This is simply a comedic discussion, and not meant to be taken seriously.





	Episode I: Virginity & Marriage

A comedy, pro-kink podcast about virginity and marriage.

Red discusses why people shouldn't wait.

Goldenrod is the go-to-guy for deflowering.

Miss Cake reads a Christian-friendly smut fanfic.

 

[You Kinky Bastard's Virginity & Marriage](http://bit.ly/YKBVirginity)


End file.
